Aislinn's Journey
by wolvesnight
Summary: Aislinn, yougest child of lord Elrond, joins the journey with the fellowship of the ring. (I suck at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

You probably have heard of my people, the Edhel, which is elf in the language of man. Many should know my parents of royal b. Though you may know, only my father remains in this world, my mother long ago sailing for anotherlood. King Elrond, keeper of Rivendell, lord of Edhel, haven to my people. But, at the moment my mind isn't focusing on that. I have more pressing matters, like my favorite… Not dying.

As that last thought goes through my mind, I duck a blade feeling the air slide across my face as the cry of metal rings through the clearing. Breathing sharply as i dance to my left, narrowly avoiding another blade. I draw back my bow, feeling the bow string go taunt, and the feather on the back of the arrow tickling my face. Without a second thought, I let the arrow fly as I hear the soft thunk of it striking true. Another arrow flies by my head and hits a orc in the throat to my right. I glance behind me to Ellohir, who smiled in my direction. I smile back when I see a orc coming up behind my brother.

"Elohir!" I shout.

I reach to the knife on my hip, and throw it at the orc. It sinks into the orcs neck with a wet sound as it falls to the grass at my brother's feet. My brother looks at me with an amazed look then while I smirk at him, drawing another arrow from my quiver. Elladan draws his bow before me and shoots the last orc.

He then looks back to us and with a laugh in his voice and calls "I won!" He busts out laughing as he then takes off toward Rivendell.

I hear Elohir say something under his breath and take off after him.

"Amoria halshir!" I call after them.

Mumbling about being left behind, she runs after them, her bow seeming to flow back into place. Feeling a slight chill before she reaches the tree line, she stops and turns back, scanning the small clearing warily. The chill seemed to penetrate the air around her, almost chokingly, when a voice called out her name from the forest immediately dissipating the cold. The young woman blinks, but sending the clearing one last glare, turns and runs into the forest, not looking back.

I run through the forest, gracefully leaping over fallen logs and the constant obstacles of the terrain. My people were made for the forests, and I know it showed as I jumped across streams and vegetation in my path. In a matter of minutes I had caught up to my brothers and was already surpassing them in speed. Laughing as I jumped and skidded across the top of a log, landing perfectly on her feet, I turns to my brothers with a smug look.

"One of these days you're going to find someone as fast as you and have an actual challenge!" Elohir yells to me.

Elladanchuckles. " and you will not be as happy as you are now!" he calls.

I snort in a very unlady-like way. "If Arwen had heard that noise lady sister, she wouldn't have it at all. She would begin by telling you how a-"

I cut him off with a small laugh. "A princess of my stature should never let such a sound escape her lips , but my dear brothers she does not go out and hunt the vile creatures we do! I would think I get some freedoms!" I laugh as I dodge a tree, my foot touching down on the dry leaves, but making no noise, and as my feet leave the ground I know that I leave no trail as if I am the wind.

I can hear my brothers laughing behind me and chuckle myself as I duck under a tree branch in my way. I begin to even my pace, but was still well ahead of them. I chuckled again as ferns parted on the trail I was running on, revealing the direct road to Rivendell. '_Finally!' I _think to myself happily. I begin to step onto the road when I hear the sound of horses ahead on the path. Out of instinct I step back into brush and into the shadow of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I reach back, and grab my bow, deftly drawing an arrow from my quiver. Crouching slightly as I nock my bow, I almost cry out when a hand lands on my shoulder holding me back. I look back to see Elohir behind me, fingers to his lips silencing me. Understanding, I watch as Elladan makes eye contact with both of us, and steps out of the safety of the branches. We both hold back a second, and then follow silently, weapons drawn.

"Halt!" Elladan shouts to the newcomers.

There are yells and the shriek of horses as they're suddenly pulled to a stop. A couple shouts of surprise ring the air, and then the murmuring of voices as a soft thump reaches the ground. The clear sound of ruffling leather and rustling of arrows in their quiver broke in the silence. The hooded men part to reveal a tall man in a soft brown cloak walking forward with ease.

"Elladan!" The man calls with joy.

My bow lowers some as I try to place the familiar voice. As I try to reason with my whirling mind, he begins to walk further towards us. He gives a silent answer to my question as he lowers his hood with a flourish, revealing a handsome, yet sharp face. I immediately lower my bow.

"Prince Legolas!" I yell happily

He smiles at me, his eyes flashing for a moment with something I couldn't figure out.

"Aislinn!" He says, his smile only getting wider.

"What calls you to our woods?" I say politely.

"I have come as a messenger from my father." He says.

I nod, knowing that it must be truly important for such a visit as this. Elohir steps forward, clapping legolas on the arm, a gesture that Legolas returned.

"We will accompany you to Rivendell then. The least we can do from the greeting your company the way we did." Elohir says with sincerity.

Legolas laughs, shaking his head. "No friends, these are not times of peace. Danger lurks around every corner these days, bringing up the peoples justified guard." He had a sad expression on his face as he says those words. Almost as if he was remembering a simpler time, days filled with peace. He blinks and the look in his eyes is gone, replaced with a simple smile towards us.

"It would be a pleasure to have you accompany us" He says to us.  
Elohir and Elladan accept the offer gladly, but I refuse. I sigh as I look directly into Legolas's eyes.

"I am sorry but I need to arrive at Rivendell earlier than your course is set. I have made a promise to return by high noon." I say, pleading with my brothers with my eyes alone to let me go. Elladan rolls his eyes, giving me a short nod before elbowing Elohir in the ribs. Elohir sighs before nodding to me, then turning to glare at Elladan. I give a smile to them and turn to Legolas, with a hopeful look on my face. He laughs softly, and motions me off. I smile widely at him and then turn and run into the woods as fast as I can. I had a promise to keep.

I race through the woods, every so often looking up to the sky through the leafy canopy, checking the suns position. As I jump across a familiar stream, I let out an easy breath as I continue running. I knew this area like I knew the back of my hand. I had learned to hunt with my father in this part of the forest, me and my brothers taking me on adventures in our youth here the place my sister and I hunted, for the sport and the time we spent together. It was special, and it was also what I was doing now. My sister and I were going to have a small hunting trip together. It seemed nowadays that we didn't spend the time together for just ourselves. It was always a sisterly '_be well' _as I left for patrol, or a conversation filled with a small talk at councils. We always had some duty these days, keeping us from having some type of sisterly time together.

As my thoughts took me places, I silently berated myself for not taking my horse before I left. Sighing, I pass through ferns to a clearing, revealing a figure calmly stroking the noses of two horses.

"Arwen!" I call out. The figure turns, revealing a beautiful elf woman, who looked much like me. The same long dark hair that was lightly curled. But while hers was the softest dark brown, I had the black hair of my mother.

"Aislinn!" she cry's happily. We walk to each other, and embrace in a warm hug.

"Sorry dear sister for being late. We ran into Lord Legolas on the road home." I tell her apologetically. She raises an eyebrow to me, and I feel my cheeks grow warm from my sudden blush.

"Legolas Greenleaf? Your long time crush? The man I swear that you would not shut your mouth about for the very least a decade?" She states as a question, but I knew better. Amusement was clear on her face, a clear sign that my sister was silently laughing at me.

"Yes Arwen, and you have known him since childhood same as I. So do not go pretending otherwise." I say with a huff, focusing ignoring my sister laughter as turn as walk to my horse. Patting the creature on neck, I swing myself onto the saddle, looking back at Arwen expectantly.

"Coming, dear sister?" I say a too sweetly, only to have her laughing renewed. "Of course." She said amusement still clear in her voice. Swinging onto her horse with grace, she urges her mount into a gallop, traveling into the woods.


End file.
